playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Raiden
Raiden (雷電), Real name Jack (ジャック Jakku) is one of the main protagonists of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, ''a supporting character in ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots ''and the main protagonist in ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, and appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. Raiden's in-game rival is Cole MacGrath and his randomly generated main menu background is electricity on his armor and his sword and an occasional lightning bolt flashing behind him. Biography ' LIGHTNING WILL STRIKE AGAIN!' A cyborg that is equipped with a high frequency blade that can cut any massive enemy in one fell swoop. He used to be a child soldier in the Liberian civil war. After going to America, he was turned into a cyborg by "The Patriots," an organization that secretly controls society, but then ended up killing them with "Snake", the man who mentored him. Afterwards, he began working as a body guard for a private military company. THE LEGACY OF RAIDEN: *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (Debut)'' *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance'' *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus'' *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' *''Metal Gear Arcade'' *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Cole MacGrath Reason: Cole, believing that Raiden is a Conduit, asks him if he'll join him in the war against The Beast. Raiden turns down the alliance, believing that Cole was stalking him. Cole questions where Raiden's loyalties lie, but Raiden denies any allegiance to Cole, and strikes a battle stance in response. Cole is offended by this, verbally rebuking him before the two prepare to fight. Transcript Cole MacGrath: You one of us? Raiden: I'm here alone. I'm not working with anyone. Cole MacGrath: I'm asking if you're a Conduit. Though after looking at you, I really don't need to ask. Raiden: You sound like you're looking for someone. Is it me? Cole MacGrath: I'm just asking if you're with me. See there's a storm coming in, and it's good to know who your friends are. Raiden: I said I'm here alone. I'm not your friend. Cole MacGrath: Well that's too bad. 'Cause I'm a good friend to have. But you've already picked your side, so, there's only one thing left to do. Ending Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Sliced and Diced': Raiden points his sword out and cuts the air, saying "Your time has come!" *'Rest In Pieces': Raiden cuts the air and says, "Thanks for the practice." *'Nothing Personal': Raiden's codec rings as he raises his fist and says, "I'm a machine." Quotes *'Character Select: ' **''"Let's wipe em' out.'' **''"What are we waiting for?'' **''"Jack is a one-man army."'' *'Item Pick-Up:' **''"Yes."'' **''"Now we're talking." **"Nice." **"Now you're talking." **"Just what I needed."'' **''"This will keep me going."'' **''"Ah! Finally!"'' **''"Here we go!"'' **''"Good."'' **''"Perfect."'' **''"Seems useful."'' **''"I like this."'' *'Successful KO:' **''"Eager to lose?"'' **''"I've lost count!"'' **''"Who's next?"'' **''"I'm merciless."'' **''"Ready for more!"'' **''"Justice has been served."'' **''"That was fun."'' **''"Rot in Hell!"'' **''"Oh yeah!"'' **''"Quick. But not painless."'' **''"God have mercy."'' **''"I'm getting bored."'' **''"You stained my blade!"'' **''"Weak!"'' **''"You left me no choice."'' **''"Nothing personal."'' **''"No need to thank me."'' **''"Don't thank me."'' **''"Rest in pieces."'' **''"Pathetic."'' **''"Disgrace."'' **''"Never rise again."'' **''"That was revenge."'' **''"Faster than you thought!"'' **''"It was me or you. So it was you."'' **''"You're the competition?"'' **''"Don't blink, or else."'' **''"My blade will show you the end."'' **''"Threatened? You should be."'' **''"Let's cut to the end now."'' **''"You don't have to hold back."'' **''"You've already lost."'' **''"Savor your last breath!"'' *'Respawn:' **''"Still ticking!"'' **''"Good to go!"'' **''"I'm not dead... yet."'' **''"I'm out for revenge!"'' **''"Come out and play!"'' **''"Lighting will strike again!"'' **''"Back in the fray."'' **''"Back to inflict pain"'' **''"You miss me?"'' **''"Come back here!"'' **''"Now I'm pissed!"'' **''"Not ready to die!."'' **''"Until death."'' **''"Not ready to give up."'' **''"I'm back!"'' **''"Until the end."'' **''"Hopeless." *'Using Stormbringer:' **"You're mine!"'' *'Using' Blade Mode: **"No Mercy!" *'During The Box Revengeance!:' **''"Playtime is over!"'' *'Unused lines' **I was born for this. **The lightning is on your side. **Death... coming right up. **We'll fight to the end. **The Ripper fights for you. **You're weak! **Your instincts are killer. **Things will get messy. **Come at me. **Roger. I am ready. **Prepare for the rain to transform. **Time to rip them all. **Born in the rain. **Let's begin. **Let the vengeance rise. Intros and Outros Introduction Come Out and Play: '''Raiden is seen crouching down with his back turned to the screen. He then stands up, faces the screen, and pulls out his Sword. '''Savor Your Last Breath: '''Raiden holds his sword and moves it to his right, as if he was cutting something. '''You'll Make My Blade Happy: '''Raiden slashes at the air, creating a blur. '''Playtime Is Over: '''Raiden's codec rings and then he unsheathes his sword and slashes. Winning Screen '''Glory Is Mine: Raiden spins his sword around with his foot, and then catches it with his hand. Wiped Them Out: Raiden swings his sword and then sheathes it beside his hip. I'm a Machine: Raiden strikes a pose as his codec rings and then glances toward the audience. It's Not Even Fair: Raiden's codec rings as he sheathes his sword on his back. Losing Screen *If using Glory Is Mine: Raiden puts his sword into the ground and falls down. *If using Wiped Them Out: Raiden staggers while trying to stand up. *If using I'm a Machine: Raiden clutches his arm and tries to limp away. *If using It's Not Even Fair: Raiden is holding himself up from the floor. Result Screen Win: Stands holding his sword with both hands, looking at the camera. Lose: Looks down with sword in one hand, occassionally with electricity flowing through him. Raiden-Vittoria.PNG Raiden-Sconfitta.PNG Victory Music 'Spine Collector '(unlocked at rank 4) 'White-Blooded Victory '(unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Black Raiden Raiden's ninja exoskeleton as seen in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. *Default: Silver hair, black and dark gray armor *Bright blonde hair, dark teal and white armor *Dark blonde hair, dark blue, and orange armor. This colorscheme is a reference to another Metal Gear character, Gray Fox. *Gray hair, black, tan, and white armor Blue Raiden Raiden's sneaking suit which he wore in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. The costume is part of the pre-order costume pack. *Default: Black and silver armor *Red and gold armor *Purple and silver armor *Blue and silver armor White Raiden Raiden as he appears in the prologue of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. This costume is unlocked at Level 10. *Default: Black and tan armor *Blue and yellow armor *Black and light blue armor *Brown and gray armor Gallery render_raiden.png|Raiden, as he appears in All-Stars Raiden.png r1.png RaidenIn.png Raiden1.PNG r2.png Raiden2.PNG Raiden4.PNG Raiden5.PNG|Raiden's Level 1 Super Move Raiden6.PNG|Raiden's Level 2 Super Move Raiden level 3.PNG|Raiden's Level 3 Super Move placeholder.PNG|Raiden's Level 3 Super Move Raiden7.PNG|Raiden's Level 3 Super Move Cole vs Raiden intro.png|Cole MacGrath rivalry in the intro Raiden intro .png|in the intro White_Raiden.png|White Raiden costume R Arcade.png|Meeting Cole PSASBR_Raiden_Pre-Order.png|Raiden's Pre-order costume 7889430364 032216b03e.jpg Raiden_thumb.jpg RaidenTrophy.png|The trophy icon for finishing the Arcade Mode with Raiden Raiden2.PNG raidenwin.gif raidensword.gif raidenboxes.gif images (46).jpg images (47).jpg 2013-02-18-161625.jpg 2013-02-18-185812.jpg 2013-02-18-191923.jpg 2013-02-18-161615.jpg 2013-02-19-205238.jpg 2013-02-21-165330.jpg 2013-02-18-162436.jpg 2013-02-21-165351.jpg 2013-02-21-175345.jpg 2013-01-19-212338.jpg 2013-01-21-212413.jpg 2013-01-19-212405.jpg 2013-01-19-203216.jpg 2013-01-26-173120.jpg 2013-02-19-185311.jpg 2013-03-20-154554.jpg|Raiden's Main Menu Backdrop Th (1).jpg true.png 53732_tm.PNG|The trophy icon for using Raiden's Level 3 on Franzea Stage. Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Raiden Trailer Seth Killian's Raiden Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars How_to_Use_Raiden_in_PlayStation_All-Stars_Battle_Royale PS All-Stars Battle Royale History - Raiden Trivia *Appearing in 16 icons (His and Sackboy Raiden), Raiden is the character that is shown more than all of the characters in the icons. *Raiden appeared in All-Stars before his game, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, was released, making him and Dante the only playable characters to be playable before their own game was released. *The reason Raiden was chosen to be the representative from Metal Gear instead of Solid Snake or Big Boss could be to promote Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. *Raiden initially received very negative criticism from fans and critics for "replacing" Solid Snake in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, as well as for his androgynous appearance. The negative reception also led to a look-alike character in Metal Gear Solid 3, Raikov, being created that the player had to take out, as well as a gag secret movie called Snake Eraser. However since his appearance in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, reception to the character has become very positive. **His original attire from that game appears as a costume in this game, called Blue Raiden. However, his face and hair resemble that of White Raiden. *Raiden's level 3 Super is similar to Sackboy's, in which he traps the other characters and must find them. **This is also a reference to one of Metal Gear's ''main protagonists, Solid Snake, who is famous for hiding in boxes during stealth missions. **This move is similar to the Men in Boxes in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, who are enemy soliders who are hiding in boxes for Raiden to find. *In his trailer, when he used his level 3 super move, he says ''"Savor your last breath!" ''However, in the game he says ''"Playtime is over!". **''"Savor your last breath!"'' is instead used when Raiden achieves a succesful kill in the final game. *Interestingly, his codename is a reference to the god of lightning and Zeus, another character in the game,'' is the god of lightning. *Raiden is the only character to have been shown successfully dodging a Level 3 super in his reveal trailer (he is seen dodging Sly Cooper's Level 3). This may be a reference to the stealth and espionage gameplay of the ''Metal Gear series, as well as to his ninja agility. *In some of his losing animations, he is sometimes limping while holding one of his arms. This is a direct reference to what happened to him in the begining of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. *Raiden is the fourth third-party character to be revealed in the game, the first three being Big Daddy, Heihachi Mishima and Dante. *Raiden is the second character to be revealed alone, the first being Evil Cole MacGrath. *Raiden is one of two third-party characters who started on the PlayStation 2, the other being Dante. *Raiden's third alternate color may be a reference to Gray Fox, another Metal Gear character that became a cyborg ninja before Raiden. *In the game's opening, the orange lights on his armor can be barely seen glowing, though his sword glows with electricity. *Raiden was born under the name Jack and brought into the U.S. army as a child soldier, and had the temporary codename "Snake" and even later "Raiden." This makes him one of four characters to be referred to by a name other than their real name, the others being Kratos, Sweet Tooth and Fat Princess. *Raiden's pose during Heihachi's level 3 is a reference to the torture device in Metal Gear Solid 1 and 2. *When using Raiden's level 3 with White or Blue Raiden, a visor that covers his face completely can be seen, as when used with Black Raiden outfit, but Raiden's White outfit originally does not have a visor that covers his face completely and Raiden's original appearance never had a visor. *Raiden is the first and only character in the game that can run up walls. *Raiden is one of four characters that can hold on to walls, the others being Cole MacGrath, Evil Cole MacGrath, and Kat. *If using Blue or White Raiden when fighting Polygon Man, Raiden's hair will look light purple. *Raiden is the only character with icons that exclusively feature that character. *Even though he's the only character to have icons of himself. He does poses just like in the game. Such as: **Rank 5: High Kick Cut **Rank 7: Charging Cut **Rank 9 and 12: Single Hand Cut **Rank 11: Backward Stab **Rank 14 and 18: Iai-giri **Rank 15: Forward Throw **Rank 17: Stance (Standing) **Rank 20: The Box Revengeance! (End pose only) **Rank 21: Counter (Air) **Rank 23: You'll Make My Blade Happy (Intro) **Rank 24: Savor Your Last Breath (Intro) **Rank 50: Blade Mode (Pose only) **Rank 200: Jumping Roll Cut *For some reason, he has one less icon then every other fighter. *Raiden is the only character who can directly steal an item/AP from an opponent with a throw. * Raiden is one of the four characters with a DLC costume that can be downloaded for free, along with Big Daddy, Heihachi and Dante. Category:Konami Category:Playable Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Metal Gear Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Characters Category:Playstation 2 Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:Playstation Portable Characters Category:Icon Characters